Your Enemy Once Was Me
by winterromance
Summary: Hermione and her sister were torn apart at birth because of an ancient prophecy. They were rejoined just before their last year at Hogwarts. How will their friends react and how will Hermione and her sister handle this new prophecy? HG/DM GW/BZ
1. Chapter 1

I went back and edited the story some. Nothing major but I felt it was needed. I got so busy and haven't had a chance to continue this story but I hope to have the next chapter up soon:)

A/N: I own nothing :) Please R&R thanks!

Over the winter holidays Hermione had found out that her parents were really only her adoptive parents. She was devastated but soon came to the realization that it only made sense. She was very smart and magic came so easy to her. She always had the nagging thought at the back of her head and only acknowledged it when her parents told her. Things at the house had been tense after the news was spilled. Hermione was unsure how to feel around the two she thought were her mum and dad for her whole life. She knew they loved her but she felt as if there was something between them now that wouldn't go away overnight. She was set to leave for her real parent's house only days after she returned from school.

She spent Christmas morning with her adoptive parents then, that after noon she was off to meet her real parents. She was unsure who they were and was nervous because most pureblood families were associated with the Dark Lord. She arrived by port key and the first thing she saw was a gate. It was at least fifteen feet high and had intricate vines wrapping up and down the rungs. They were both beautiful and intimidating. Hermione stood there unsure of what to do, when the gates opened and reveled to her a small dirt path that soon became lost in the trees that surrounded it. Hermione began walking forward tentatively. The path began to wind into the trees and the dim light that was coming through the clouds soon disappeared. After the second turn in the path Hermione caught a glimpse of a house. She began walking faster and soon came face to face with the most beautiful house she had ever seen. It was three stories high with a wraparound porch. She saw someone sitting on the railing reading a book. The girl looked to be about her age and looked up when she saw Hermione approaching the house. Hermione saw the girl jump down and start walking towards her. She had shoulder length black hair and was about Hermione's height. When they were almost ten feet from each other Hermione recognized her as Pansy Parkinson. The girl must have recognized Hermione because they both stopped walking and just stared at each other. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione's voice was slow and questioning but not defensive or mean.

"Hermione Granger?" Pansy used the same tone Hermione had. "You're my sister?"

"I guess so; I don't think the port key was wrong in sending me here." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and just looked at Pansy.

"Wow," there was a moment when the two girls were quiet and just stared each other down. "Well I guess you want to meet mum and dad. Come on." Hermione noticed that she was taking this rather well. It was almost as if she didn't care that her new sister was the one girl she hate passionately throughout her school career.

Pansy turned on her heel and started back towards the house. Hermione followed excited but scared out of her wits. They entered the house and Hermione was shocked. The house was decorated in a lot of color instead of the dark gloom that Hermione was expecting. Hermione heard voices coming from the next room and her heart started beating rapidly. Inside the next room Hermione saw two elder people. The man had his jet black hair impeccably slicked back and was wearing black slacks and a white button down dress shirt. The woman had dark brown wavy hair elegantly tied back with a red ribbon. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a red sweater. They both looked like they were ready for an important business meeting. They smiled when their eyes landed on Hermione.

"Hello," Hermione smiled nervously at her new family. It was almost surreal.

"Hermione." The woman spoke as she stood and walked over and took Hermione into a hug. Hermione hugged her back out of politeness. "Merry Christmas. Come dear, take a seat. Where are your things?" She was looking behind Hermione for her trunk.

"Oh, it's here in my pocket. I shrunk it." Hermione answered and the woman smiled. She took Hermione's hand and guided her to a chair next to the couch where the woman sat next to her husband. Pansy had taken the chair on the other end, facing Hermione. "So, is anyone going to explain things?"

"Hermione," The man's voice was deep and strong but had a sense of compassion. "First off, I'm Edward Parkinson, your father, and this is your mother, Seraea Parkinson. When you were born, well when you and Pansy were born, there was a rumor of a prophecy about you two. The rumor said you two would be very powerful and would be able to take down anyone that stood in your way. Naturally the Dark Lord took you as a threat. He had you kidnapped and we thought you were dead. The kidnapper was supposed to take you and kill you. Not give you to some muggle family. Yet, here you are."

"What do you mean there was a rumor of the prophecy?" Pansy asked before Hermione had a chance. Apparently this was news to her as well.

"Well, no one actually knew where the prophecy had come from. It was said to be very old but no one could ever find it. No one is even sure what it says or means if it's even out there. It was all just speculation; rumors." The woman finished for her husband.

"You said when Pansy and I were born? We're twins?" Hermione didn't know why that was the first question that came out of her mouth.

"Doesn't it make sense, Hermione; our birthdays are right next to each other's. You must have been born September 19th at 11:59 pm and I was born 12:00 am on September 20th." Pansy was leaning towards Hermione and staring at her intently. Hermione's mouth was in the shape of an O.

"Listen Hermione, we would like to invite you to live with us this summer after school lets out so we can get to know you more." Her father asked in a business tone and her mother sat there next to him with the biggest smile on her face. Hermione had no choice but to accept.

The two sisters became fast friends; all the things they had said and did to each other in the past were just that: in the past. They returned to school arm in arm and confirmed all the rumors about the Parkinson twins.

They would gossip and talk about boys and all the stupid things the girls in their year did and Hermione found that she liked having another girl she could confide in. She couldn't do any of this with Harry or Ron.

The two boys didn't accept that Hermione was pureblood and that she had a sister who they didn't like. Pansy was understanding about it and Hermione was constantly arguing with Harry and Ron about her sister. She found herself hanging out more and more with Pansy then she did with Harry and Ron.

It was inevitable that she would grow closer to Pansy's friends because of the growing rift between her fellow Gryffindors. Hermione was surprised that she actually got along with them just as well as she had with her old friends.

The school year ended quickly and the two girls, who were know closer than ever, where headed back to their home on the country side. They sat on the train in a compartment by themselves when Pansy brought up the subject of Hermione's friends.

"Hermione?" Pansy looked up from the wizard magazine that she was reading and saw Hermione look from the window to her. "Look, I'm sorry about Harry and Ron. I hated seeing you guys fighting all the time but I was scared to say anything because I didn't want to lose you. I'm sorry."

"Pansy, don't be sorry. They couldn't accept that you're a part of my life now. They gave up on me and if they can't even be civil with my sister then they aren't my real friends like I thought they were." As Hermione said this she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Well it's their loss anyways." Pansy said giving her sister a hug. "So, Mum and Dad are planning a coming back party for us. It's supposed to be like a coming out party for the Parkinson twins and also a "congrats" for finishing our sixth year." Pansy moved back over to her seat with the biggest smile on her face. "The other end-of-school-parties were all very kiddish and boring and now that we're almost adults I bet it's going to be way more fun. It's tomorrow night so naturally we'll have to go shopping tomorrow." The two girls giggled and talked about the kinds of dresses they wanted to get. They were soon accompanied by Theodore, Blaise, Draco, and Daphne. The six of them talked and joked easily with each other.

The train pulled into the station in what seemed like record time. The six of them exited the train and started saying their goodbyes when Hermione's so called friends found her.

"It's nice to know that we can be forgotten so easily, eh Harry?" Ron said with so much venom in his voice Hermione should have been dead. Those were the most words Ron had spoken to Hermione since February. Hermione could hear Harry mutter "Ron" under his breath trying to get Ron to stop but wasn't successful. "Have a great summer with your new Death Eater friends Granger." Hermione heard some shuffling behind her but never tore her eyes away from Harry and Ginny waiting for them to say something. Harry turned around almost immediately not able to make eye contact with Hermione anymore. Ginny on the other hand looked sad.

"Hermione, please don't hate me because of what he said. I still love you and I don't want to lose you. I don't care who your family is or who your friends are. Please." Ginny was close to tears as she spoke to Hermione. As she was talking, Ron turned around with a huff and called for Ginny to follow him. Hermione was unable to speak and took Ginny into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"My parents are throwing us a party tomorrow. I'd love for you to be there." Hermione pulled away to see the biggest grin on Ginny's face.

"Of course Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow then." Ginny ran off after the other two boys and Hermione returned her attention to her newest friends. She was surprised to see them all standing very close to her and looking like they were ready to pounce. She noticed Draco in the middle of the group with Blaise and Theo flanking him. Theo was still holding back Pansy. Hermione imagined she was ready to attack Ron. She smiled at the sight of them. She wasn't very close to them but within the few weeks they were together they had formed a weird sort of bond. They finished saying their goodbyes and they each promised to see her and Pansy tomorrow.

The girls were shopping for their dresses early the next morning. Hermione learned early on that Pansy loved to shop and was prepared to be dragged to various dress shops. They spent half the day looking and they both finally found their dresses in a muggle shop, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Hermione, look I want to apologies again about ruining your friendship with Potter and Weasley." She was currently standing in front of Hermione's mirror looking at the gown she had just purchased not an hour before. They had an hour until the party started and they were in her room getting ready.

"Pansy it's not your fault. You're my sister. End of story. And besides, I didn't lose all my friends. I still have Ginny and I gained some new ones too." Hermione stepped out from her bathroom wearing a baby pink gown. "Oh by the way, I invited Ginny tonight. Hope that's alright. She should be here any minute actually." Hermione said this off hand as she inspected the gown.

"Of course it's fine that Ginny will be there. Blaise will be thrilled." She giggled as she turned back to her own dress. She spun in the dress and giggled at Hermione. "Hermione I want you to know that the boys, well they care about you now. You're like their sister now too and I hope yesterday, I hope you didn't take it the wrong way." Pansy was on her way to the bathroom as she spoke.

"It's ok Pansy. I understand and I'm actually happy they were there." Hermione had already done her make-up and was trying to do something with her hair. Just then Ginny walked through the door. She was dressed in shorts and a black tank top with a gown draped over her arm.

"Ah! Hermione! Your dress is so gorgeous!" Ginny hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so excited Hermione! This is going to be a blast." Pansy emerged from the bathroom and hugged an unsuspecting Ginny. "No offense but what was that for?" Ginny giggled to show her she meant well.

"Well, to be honest it's because you weren't a total git to my sister like the others. So, thank you." Pansy was smiling when she said this and Hermione could tell her and Ginny would get along great. The girls finished getting ready. Hermione had gotten her hair up in a loose bun allowing a few pieces to fall.

The party went off without a hitch. The three girls drank champagne and danced. Hermione kept having older wizards ask her to dance and not wanting to be rude she accepted all of them. She was having fun but desperately wanted to get away from the older fellows. As if he was reading her thoughts, Draco came up and asked Hermione for the next dance which she gladly accepted. The wizard who was currently dancing with her looked disappointed to leave.

"Oh Merlin! I thought that was never going to end. Thank you so much Malfoy." Hermione laughed as Draco started to move her around the dance floor.

"It was quite hilarious to watch but I thought I would save you." Draco was an elegant dancer, much better than most of the older men that had danced with her before. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes, actually. I wasn't sure what to expect." They danced in silence then until the song came to an end. They waited until the next song started. It was a slow one and instinctively Draco pulled her closer.

"You look beautiful by the way." Hermione was shocked by his honesty. She and Draco had made the slowest progress to get along. There had always been tension there that neither of them knew how to get around. They had a hard time talking calmly to each other because of the six years of arguing. They still argued but now it was more for sport and that was about the only time the spoke directly to one another. It seemed to Hermione that Draco just brought in a new tension for her. The way he was looking at her and holding her made Hermione think that he almost liked her.

"Thank you." Hermione's voice was small and shook only slightly but Draco caught this and knew exactly why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I want to say thank you for those who took the time to review and hope you do so again!**

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny were still up at one in the morning. The party had ended and they were now in Hermione's room wearing their pajamas. The girls were sitting on the floor with pillows and blankets scattered about to make them more comfortable. They had been gossiping about the party guests and giggling like mad. Hermione couldn't remember having this much fun with Harry and Ron. It was always different with them; they wanted to go on adventures and get into trouble. With Pansy and Ginny she truly felt like a girl and that she could act like it. She had never been very girly before; she didn't care what she wore, or how it made her look, she let her hair do its own thing, which thankfully calmed down a little over the years, and she wore the smallest amount of make-up. So hanging with the two girls made her feel more feminine and she embraced that.

"Can you believe that Astoria got wasted and passed out in the hallway?" Pansy laughed.

"Ugh, I cannot stand that girl!" Protested Ginny, "It serves her right for being such a slag." Both Pansy and Hermione quit laughing and looked at Ginny with wide eyes and raised eye brows. After a few second they all burst out laughing.

"Ginny!" Hermione said as she gasped for air. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well you were thinking it," Ginny said in an accusatory voice, "and so were you!" She said as an afterthought, pointing a finger at Pansy. Neither of the other two girls denied it. None of them had ever like Astoria. She was always throwing herself at guys, more specifically Draco.

They had stopped mid giggle when there was a sound on the door to the balcony. They all looked at each other and grabbed their wands. Hermione was the first to reach the door and again, heard the noise. She slowly pulled back the curtain and didn't see anything on the balcony. The three girls then proceeded to open the door and walk outside, wands at the ready. That was when they heard a voice.

"Down here!" Someone was calling to them but trying to be quiet about it. "Down here!" They called again. The three girls looked over the edge of the balcony and saw three people standing down on the ground below. It was Theo, Blaise, and Draco. Theo had his wand out could been seen levitating a rock back down to the ground.

"What are you three doing here?" Pansy called in the same loud whisper.

"Did you really think the party was over?" Theo called back. The three boys had changed as well, wearing jeans and tee shirts. "We're coming up!" Before the girls could protest the boys had apperated to the balcony.

"You can't just barge in here you know," Ginny said narrowing her eyes at the boys.

"Hmm, looks like we just did, Red." Draco told her walking into Hermione's room.

"You're lucky we decided to even knock first. Draco wanted to apparate right in." Theo said following Draco.

"Don't be mad, we brought a gift." Blaise said pulling something out of the front pocket of his jeans. He enlarged the item which happened to be a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Well, I approve then." Ginny could be heard saying as she followed Blaise into the room after the others.

The boys had seated themselves on the pillows and blankets on the floor and Draco summoned shot glasses. The girls sat down too completing the circle.

"How about a game," Pansy suggested. She was perched on her knees and looked excited.

"How about, 'I've never'?" Ginny looked around the room, gauging the reactions.

"What's that?" Pansy asked.

"Ok, so we go around the circle and each person has to say something like 'I've never ridden a broom' or something like that; something that you have never done. If anyone else has, then they have to take a shot." She finished and Pansy looked even more excited than before if that was possible.

"It always turns into a competition about sex." Ginny laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "How will we know if they are telling the truth?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes in a joking matter at the four Slytherins.

"Hmm, I guess we'll just have to trust them, unless someone has and veritaserum on them?" Ginny said again looking around the group. Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"Ok then, who wants to go first?" Draco said opening the bottle of firewhiskey and pouring some into each of the glasses and handing them out. "Granger, have you even had a drink before?" He asked as he handed her a glass.

"Yes!" she said offended. "I'm not that stuck up!" Draco laughed and she mumbled 'git' under her breath even though she was trying to hold back a smile. There was something in his laugh that was contagious.

"Ok, I'll go first," Pansy offered. "I've never…" there was a pause while she thought, "been caught snogging someone." There were groans around the circle while Ginny, Hermione, and Draco picked up their glass and downed it. "Hermione! I can't believe you!" Pansy giggled, "Who? When?"

"This isn't twenty questions! I don't have to give anything up."

"Aww, come one!" She tried again.

"Yeah, 'Mione!" Ginny batted her eyelashes as an attempt to convince her friend. "Was it Ron!" Her eyes widened.

"No!" Hermione couldn't make eye contact with anyone for fear they would see she was lying.

"It was! Hermione Jean Granger! You snogged my brother and got caught!" Ginny was laughing now as Hermione's face grew redder. There could be other laughs heard around the room too.

"In my defense, he kissed me! Then Harry walked in the common room and it was totally awkward! Then having to explain to Ron that it wasn't going to happen again was terrible!" Hermione buried her face into one of the pillows as she heard the laughs from the others. "Ok moving on! Blaise, your turn."

"I've never kissed a muggle." He said looking somewhat proud of himself. Theo, Draco and Ginny took a drink this time.

"How is it that the only one person here, who grew up with muggles, hasn't kissed one!" Blaise said with his eye brows raised.

"What can I say? I hang around a lot of wizards. And I've met no muggle boys that were worth kissing." Draco was surprised by her superior attitude but found that he really liked it.

"I've never," Ginny started changing the subject again. Hermione felt like that they were all trying to pry too much into her answers. "fantasied about anyone in this room." At her words Blaise could feel his heart drop as he slowly raised his glass at took the shot. Along with him, Theo and Draco took their shots. The girls giggled and blushed and no one dared spoke any more on that subject.

"I've never had sex." Hermione said proudly to the group. There were shocked looks across some of their faces but when they thought about it, they really hadn't expected the bookworm to have gotten around. Pansy was the only one who didn't drink to this one causing more shocked faces to appear.

The game went on and more secrets were revealed. Hermione was right; the game was a test to see who had done what sexually and who hadn't. Surprisingly Hermione was drunk after only an hour. She may not have had sex but she was completely innocent either. The game slowly changed. After someone would say what they have never done, questions would be asked and eventually they just started telling stories.

"I swear! And then she started following me around the castle like a lost puppy. I didn't know what to do. I was getting freaked out."

"She couldn't have been that bad Blaise." Ginny defended Lavender Brown. Apparently she and Blaise had hooked up once last year in the astronomy tower and she was attached after that.

"She broke into my dormitory and watched me sleep!" He practically yelled causing Ginny to just laugh.

"I do remember her talking about someone that she was obsessed, opps I mean in love with." Hermione giggled lying on her back now looking up at the ceiling. Not soon after she spoke she felt a pillow slap her in the face and she gave an indignant huff but laughed. "You know, I also remember her signing rather loudly and terribly too. She thought that she was so in love and that she had the perfect man. I wonder if she misses you now Blaise-y Poo." She liked instigated his anger. She had rolled over on her tummy and was making eyes at him and pouting her lips the best she could while trying not to laugh. Blaise looked like he was about to pounce her while everyone else laughed along.

"Do an impression Hermione!" Pansy shouted between her giggles. Hermione, being drunk, got up and charmed her music to play. Teenage Dream by Katy Perry began to play and Hermione started dancing and singing along with the music. At first it was a terrible impression of Lavender; it was over-exaggerated and she sounded like a dying pig. The others were laughing as she made an ass out of Lavender and soon Ginny stood and started dancing and singing alone with Hermione. Somewhere along the line Hermione had stopped singing terribly and started singing normally along with Ginny. The dancing, however, stayed provocative.

Draco watched as Hermione danced, swaying her hips and flipping her hair. She may have been trying to impersonate Lavender but she looked very sexy. She was wearing her pajama shorts and a tank top but Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her.

_You make me feel like I'm living the teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

The two girls were singing loudly and thankfully, earlier someone had thought to put a silencing spell around the room. They finished the song and burst into giggles as they flopped back onto the pillows with the others.

"You know something like that," Hermione laughed.

"Wow, Hermione, you do a pretty good Lavender impression," Theo said eyeing her.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad. You know she actually thought she could use Ron to make me jealous. No offense Gin, but ew." Ginny shook her head to show she wasn't offended.

"I thought you and the weasel had gone out last year?" Theo said confusedly and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Ha. No way. He is, well was, like a brother to me. I knew he liked me but I never could go there. Like I said before, he kissed me once and that was enough for me to last a lifetime."

It was almost four in the morning and the boys had decided it was time to go. They made their way to the balcony again and the girls followed. Draco, Blaise and Theo each gave the girls hugs while saying their good byes but when Draco hugged Hermione he lingered a little longer then a friendly hug would deem appropriate. Hermione didn't mind of course. She was enjoying the tingling sensation she felt throughout her body; especially on her back where his hands came into contact with her bare skin. Later Hermione would reflect on the hug and realize that it wasn't the alcohol that was making her tingly, it was him.

**So this chapter was a little different then the first one. I wanted to slow things down a little bit. The first chapter covered more time because I wanted to set everything up. The next chapter will have more in-depth thoughts about Draco and Hermione. I know it isn't a lot right now but it will be soon, trust me :) Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the people who review and add me to your favorites and alerts lists! It means a lot to me to know that there are people out there actually reading and enjoying it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katy Perry's song Teenage Dream. In the words of Metallica, it's 'Sad But True'.**

**So onward with the story! Review and let me know what you think:) **

Draco watched as Hermione downed her 4th drink. She had been answering, or admitting, yes to almost all the 'I never's that were being said. He was surprised and slightly uncomfortable with some of them. She was right when she said it was a sexual competition but he honestly thought she would be the only here who would stay sober, well her and Pansy. But here she was, drinking away. Some of the things people said they had never done was completely non-sexual, like never being out after curfew at school (Theo), or never punched someone (Pansy), both to which Hermione drank too. He was learning more about her tonight then he ever had in their 6 years of school.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She seemed so happy right now but he wasn't sure if that was the alcohol's effect or the company's. It didn't help that she was wearing short pajama shorts and a tank top. He had never noticed how her hair had calmed down over the years or how she had actually grown up and developed her curves. She literally changed before his eyes but he was too stupid to see it.

Draco could remember when he found out about Hermione and Pansy being sisters. He was confused just like everyone else but he was also shocked for other reasons.

_Draco sat in the library with Theo and Blaise studying when Pansy approached them followed closely by Hermione. She tried to hide her nervousness but it was creeping through. Pansy coughed causing the boys to look up._

_"Hello Pansy," Theo's eyes drifted to Hermione who was standing shoulder to shoulder with her sister. "I see you've made a new friend." He said with his eyebrows raised. He looked to the other two boys who looked equally as confused as he did. _

_"Yes, I did." She said simply, "She's my sister."_

_"Good one, Pans." Blaise laughed but stopped when she glared at him._

_"It's not a joke, Blaise. Hermione is my sister. We found out over the holidays."_

_"I was kidnapped as a baby and raised by muggles. I only just found out about it myself." Hermione felt the need to say something. She didn't like looking weak and she knew that it would seem that way if she let Pansy stand up for her. That was when Draco really saw her. Her soft curly hair, her beautiful golden eyes, and her long toned legs. He was speechless to say the least. The story was continued bouncing back from Hermione to Pansy as the narrator, as they explained how they found out. _

Draco was so distracted by Hermione that he was surprised he even remembered their story. He even remembered the girls saying how Potter and Weasley didn't take the news very well and there had been a huge fight. Ever since then, Hermione had become a new fixture in the slytherin group. Every time he looked at her after that he was stunned. She was still the same fiery bookwork as before but Draco now found it alluring. It took him awhile to come to terms with his new thoughts, for a long time he still thought it was shock. He figured that's why they hadn't really become friends in the beginning like the others had. Later he figured out that he was just attracted to her and didn't know how to deal with it because she was the Gryffindor Princess.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when her heard music start playing and saw Hermione jump to her feet. As he watched her dance, he couldn't help but be angry with himself for not noticing her before she was Pansy's sister. During her dance she had made eye contact with him a few times and in those seconds that their eyes were locked he felt like he was on fire. It was then that he knew he was in trouble. He had it bad for the girl he had made fun of for 5 years. Merlin help him.

When the song ended and she sat back down Draco was in a trance like state. He didn't hear any of the conversation around him until he heard the weasel's name come up.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad. You know she actually thought she could use Ron to make me jealous. No offense Gin, but ew."

"I thought you and the weasel had gone out last year?" His eyes found Hermione with an amused look in her eye but her nose scrunched up in distaste. Some how he felt relieved by this; relieved for what though, he didn't know.

"Ha. No way. He is, well was, like a brother to me. I knew he liked me but I never could go there. Like I said before, he kissed me once and that was enough for me to last a lifetime." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and heard Blaise say they should get going.

They left the same way they came; outside on the balcony. The boys gave them each hugs before they left, as was the proper thing to do in pureblood society. Hermione was the last one in line and when he wrapped his arms around her he felt her shiver. He liked to think that it was because of him but then he remembered that she was in shorts and a tank top. His fingertips were on fire as he purposely touched the skin on her back. He knew that he would pay for it later but he couldn't help himself. To be honest he was surprised that she didn't yell at him for his wandering hands.

Once Draco was back in his own room he again couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He knew that he was being foolish and that she would never think twice about him but there was something about her that drew him in. Even though they were considered friends now, he knew she would never forgive him for the way he had treated her in their past.

Draco was also worried that she would suspect that he only liked her now because of the change in her blood status. If he was being honest with himself, he knew he never looked twice at her because he had her labeled in his mind as off limits not only because of her blood, which really didn't matter all that much to Draco, but also because of whom her friends were. If there was one person that Draco had hated more the Hermione Granger it was Harry Potter. Once she was thrust in front of his eyes, he was forced to see her in a different light. He was sure that if he had noticed her before he knew about her heritage, she would have had the same effect on him.

He could still feel her skin beneath his fingers and knew that he would be haunted with that feeling for a very long time. She was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and he couldn't help think that he was doomed and he would never succeed in obtaining her.

Hermione watched as the boys disappeared from the balcony before turning to follow Pansy and Ginny back into the room. The other two were giggling about something that she missed. She smiled to herself at the scene before her. Her sister and one of her best friends were getting along great and that was more then she could have hope for.

Pansy turned out the light as they climbed into bed. Hermione had magically altered her bed so it could accommodate the three of them and within no time, Hermione could hear the soft slow breathing of the other two and she knew they were asleep. Her mind wouldn't stop racing with the events of the night. She had been civil with Draco since her and Pansy had returned to school last year but they had never taken it upon themselves to actually get to know one another. They hardly ever spoke directly and kept their distances. Hermione knew the reason she stayed away from him was because he intimidated her. She hated to admit it, and would never speak it aloud, but it was true. She still remembered all the fights they had in the past. She knew he could hold his own and she was worried that she may not be quiet as clever as she thought. She knew somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind what he was destined to become in the war. She knew it about all her new friends. She buried it deep in her mind though, fearing that she might lose them in the upcoming war.

Even though she knew that someday they will choose to fight for the dark lord, she couldn't help but get attached to them. Blaise and Theo treated her like a sister and she knew that she could trust them with just about anything. Draco, on the other hand, was different. She didn't feel the same attachment with him that she felt with the other two and she hadn't been able to figure it out. She recalled the way he held her while they danced and how he looked at her throughout the party, she also recalled the hug he gave her not thirty minutes ago. She could feel herself start to trust him more but there was still the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Was it attraction? She knew that when she was around him she felt tense and oddly aware of herself but did she actually like Draco? Did he like her?

Hermione covered her eyes with her hands and sighed. _This is ridiculous! _She thought to herself. _Draco Malfoy does not find me attractive! And I do not find him attractive. _She remembered his hands on her bare back as he hugged her and shivers went down her spine. She huffed before rolling onto her stomach and willed sleep to take her.

Hermione was awoken by a loud scream that seemed to be coming from right next to her. She jumped up and looked to Ginny and the noise. Sitting on Ginny's lap was a howler. It had already torn itself open and started yelling.

_GINNY WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU GO THERE AND FRATRENIZE WITH THE ENEMY! YOU BETRAYED EVERYONE. MOM AND DAD ARE FURIOUS, I'M BEYOND FURIOUS AND HARRY IS SO BROKENHEARTED! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SHOWING YOUR FACE AGAIN IN THIS HOUSE. _

Ron's voice echoed in the room as the three girls sat there shocked and unmoving. Hermione turned to Ginny expecting to see tears but instead she found that she had a murderous look on her face.

"How dare he?" Ginny jumped out of bed and started pacing, "he thinks that he can just yell at me? He thinks I am being disloyal? He and Harry are the ones who left you out to dry, who didn't care if you were ok, and who didn't care if you were happy! And why do mum and dad care who I hang out with? They never said anything when I was friends with that Ravenclaw girl. And Harry? Brokenhearted? He thinks that he can ignore me for 6 years, ignore my feelings and then try to use them against me? As if he cares! He had his chance to be with me but no, I wasn't good enough to fight for." Hermione and Pansy let Ginny continue her rant knowing that it was better for her to get it all out.

"Ginny," Pansy stood from the bed and walked to the angry redhead and engulfed her in a hug, "you can stay here with Hermione and me for as long as you need."

"Thank you,"

The girls dressed for the day deciding to go out to lunch and do some light shopping. They ended up in Diagon Alley at a little restaurant that was highly expensiv. They were given a table outside so they could see the bustling street but were separated from it but a small brick wall. After settling into their table and ordering Pansy asked Ginny the question she had been dying to all morning.

"So, Gin, were you and Potter ever a thing?" Ginny was sipping her drink and looked up surprised causing her to cough a little. Pansy just smiled innocently.

"No," Ginny started. She smiled a little at Pansy's forwardness and decided to tell her the whole story. "I first met Harry when I was ten. We were at the station seeing Ron off and right when I saw him I thought I was in love. Eventually he and Ron became friends and as we got older I tried what I could to get his attention, some of the time I was being very obvious. I mean, I kissed him the bloody room of requirement and what does he do? Nothing! So I eventually stopped trying. I guess after so long I stopped seeing his as this amazing guy and started to see just another one of my brother's friend. Once I realized that I actually wasn't in love with him I started seeing how boring he was and how much he depended on 'Mione to solve his problems. He told me that he couldn't be involved with anyone right now because he was too involed with the war." Ginny huffed, "But Cho wasn't a dirstraction. Just me."

"So you're over him?" Pansy had a smirk on her face that Ginny didn't see.

"Very much so,"

"Good,"

"Why?"

"Oh no reason," Pansy was now looking past Hermione who with her back to the brick wall, all the while knowing what Pansy's intentions were. "Blaise!" She called causing the two other girls to turn confused and causing Blaise followed by two others walk to their table.

Hermione quickly recognized the other two as Draco and Theo. _Don't they ever go anywhere without the others?_ She thought but then realized she was always with Pansy or Ginny, or both. They were now only separated by the low brick wall.

"Hello, ladies," Blaise said with his usual charm.

"Hello," Pansy returned, "Just couldn't get enough of us could you? Had to follow us into town." She joked as she arrogantly flung her hair over her shoulder. Hermione and Ginny just laughed at her antics. Blaise on the other hand, played along. His voice was exaggerated as he spoke to her.

"Oh you caught us, Pansy. I'm just so blinded by your beauty that I couldn't stand to away from you another moment! You are my every-" he was cut off by Theo and Draco's laughter and he himself started laughing. Hermione noticed Draco's laugh and how his face lit up. It wasn't often that he laughed so she drank it in while she could. Why? She didn't know but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh shut up!" Pansy laughed, "It could be true." She stuck her nose up again acting arrogant. "Really though, what are you doing here?" Hermione was surprised when Draco spoke up. She was seated right in front of the wall so she had turned in her seat to see them properly. Draco was the closest to her, almost right behind her.

"Well, since my father is," he paused looking for the right word, "indisposed at the moment, I am in charge of the business. I have to go to France for a while to clear things up. Blasie and Theo have decided that they are joining me." His tone was that of a seasoned business man and Hermione was surprised that he held that sort of confidence in him. "We were just getting some last minute things before we leave."

"When's that?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Draco answered robotically. Draco stole glances at Hermione but never let his eyes linger on her for too long.

"Well Draco, I hope your trip goes well. When will you be returning?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"A week, maybe two. I'm not really sure. We should be going, it looks as if your lunch is ready," As he said this, there were plates of food be lowered to the table. "Enjoy your lunch, ladies."

"Good luck, Draco. And do keep in touch." Hermione wasn't sure why she said it or where she got the courage to say it but it was out there before she could take it back. Draco looked at her and she could see a smirk on his lips as he replied.

"Of course," With that they left leaving the girls to their lunch.

"What was that?" Pansy asked once the boys were out of earshot.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Hermione Jean Granger…Parkinson…whatever, you know what! You like Draco? Don't you?" Ginny was smiling at her with her eyebrows raised and Pansy had the same look on her face.

"I do not. We're just friends is all," The two girls didn't believe her though. They let the topic drop but Ginny made a mental note to talk to Pansy alone later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to iwannabemrsfelton for giving me the inspiration to do this chapter in the notes form like I did. It's my first all notes chapter :) I figured it would be a more interesting way to pass the weeks that the letters span. Tell me how you think I did!**

Hermione, June 17th

Paris isn't what I thought it would be. I'm in meetings all day; I thought I would be able to at least get out and see the city. I hope you're doing well though. I'm sure Pansy is keeping you busy with all her incessant shopping. Is Ginny still staying at the Parkinson Manor? I heard that she was shunned for coming to see you last week. Anyways, I've got to get back to work. Tell Pansy hello for me.

Draco

* * *

><p>Draco, June 17th<p>

How can you not love Paris? The Grangers took me there when I was ten and I fell in love with the city. You just need to try to get out of the office once in a while. Speaking of, aren't you a little young to be running a business? Isn't it really complex? I mean, I don't even know what the Malfoy business does.

Pansy and Gin are indeed keeping me busy. I don't think I've ever shopped this much in my life. They picked out an entire new wardrobe for me in just four hours. I think they have a serious shopping problem.

Gin is still here at the manor; unfortunately her family isn't all that thrilled with her right now. They feel betrayed or something, which is stupid. It's not like she is getting the dark mark or anything. Weasleys do tend to blow things out of proportion though, as I'm sure you've seen Ron do many times. Stupid git.

Both Pansy and Gin say hello to you, Blaise and Theo. Speaking of, what are they doing when you're busy working?

Anyways, I hope things look up for you and you are able to see more of the city!

Hermione

* * *

><p>Hermione, June 25th<p>

I know it's been long but we've been so busy here. I don't think we'll be back soon like I thought we would. Blaise and Theo are actually helping me and they don't get any free time either. Blaise got way too excited when I told him that Red was thinking of him. He is head over heels about that girl. As for the business, it's all about investments. My father used to invest in companies that he thought had potential but unfortunately for me, he invested in some not so reputable ones. So I'm trying to fix all his mistakes and return the respect that the Malfoy name used to have.

It is very complicated and it's hard work. Many of the companies don't want us to pull out our investments. I have help though. Some of my father's respectable advisors are helping as well. It's not the summer I would have chosen if I was given the choice.

I'm glad Pansy has you and Red now. Blaise, Theo and I were forced to go shopping with Pansy and we hated every minute of it. I can believe that they got you a whole new wardrobe in four hours; I figured it would have been sooner.

I hate the weasel. I can't believe that Red is his sister; they are nothing alike. I can actually have a conversation with her. I would be glad not to have to deal with the rest of them as well. Weren't Potter and Red an item not too long ago? Bet that's over now with all this happening.

I hope to see you soon (and you're new wardrobe ;) )

Draco

* * *

><p>Draco, June 26th<p>

I'm sorry to hear that things aren't going as planned. I wish there was something that I could do to help. It's been the same here for the most part. Gin keeps getting howlers from Ron and I'm seriously tired of hearing his voice. It's like I can't escape him even during break. If he keeps this up there will be serious hell to pay. He has even sent me a few letters, no howlers though thankfully. I don't know what I ever saw in him as a friend; Harry too but enough about those two.

I'm proud of you for trying to clean up the business even though it's tough. Do you plan to completely take over the business after graduation? If not, what do you plan to do? I always thought about opening up my own bookstore or maybe even a school. I'm not sure anymore though.

Harry and Gin almost dated but he told her that he needed to stay focused on defeating Voldemort and that he didn't have time to date but a month later he was sucking Cho Chang's face off. Gin was absolutely furious but she learned to get over it and now she likes Blaise, Pansy and I finally got it out of her! It took a few days and we had to get her drunk, but we did it.

I hope to see you soon too! (My new wardrobe isn't that spectacular)

Hermione

* * *

><p>Hermione, June 30th<p>

We are finally making progress! There is still a lot to do but we are on the right track now. I'm sorry the weasel keeps writing to you. No one should have to endure that kind of punishment. He definitely won't hear the end of this from Theo, Blaise and I. Blaise is pissed that the weasel treats his sister the way he does.

I can't believe you and Pans got Red drunk just to get her secret out of her, very clever. Not that I doubted you. I have to apologize in advanced…Blaise saw my last letter so he knows that Red is hot for him. I tried to hide it but he found it anyways. Maybe now he'll make a move and stop whining about it.

I plan to take over the Malfoy business after graduation. I may travel first though. It would be nice to have a little break before getting right into a job. I think you would be the perfect person to open a book store (bookworm!). I'm not sure about a school though. Obviously you know everything and like to make sure everyone knows it, but I'm not sure leaving a bunch of children with you is a smart thing.

I look forward to hearing from you (and it's not the clothes I'm interested in seeing it's the body they will be on)

Draco

* * *

><p>Draco, June 5th<p>

Sorry I couldn't write earlier. Pansy and I have just come into some new powers. Mum and Dad think it might be connected with the prophecy that Voldemort was worried about years ago. It's really strange; it's like our powers are magnified. Anyways, we were asleep for almost four days; I only just read your letter. We've been busy here trying to get used to these powers. Gin is moping around because she doesn't have any. Maybe you could convince Blaise to send her a letter to cheer her up?

I would love to travel! I always wanted to when school over but I never thought I could afford it. I guess I can now…I am not a bookworm by the way! Ok, maybe just a little but bookworms do not get drunk with their friends, so there. And I'd be bloody fantastic with kids! I'll have you now that I used to babysit my nieces (well, when I was a Granger) and they loved me; they never wanted any other babysitter.

I hope everything is still going well with the business and that you finish things up in Paris soon. I actually miss you guys. Especially now that I have these new powers, I have no one to test them on.

Hurry home soon! (And what makes you think you will see the body that will be under said clothes?)

Hermione

* * *

><p>Hermione, July 12th<p>

Good news! We are coming home tomorrow afternoon. I figured I could wait to ask you about the new powers and the prophecy until then. Mother is having a dinner to welcome us back and I'm sure your family already got an invitation but I wanted to tell you personally.

I'll see you tomorrow (with all my charm and good looks I'm sure it won't be a problem ;) )

Draco


	5. Chapter 5

**Please let me know what you think:) I've had people put me on alerts and favorites, which I love! But I would love to know what you think or have to say about the story. This is my favorite chapter so far...let me know if it's yours too! :D**

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Ginny said as she fixed her hair in Pansy's bathroom mirror. She had been saying this for the last hour, trying to get out of going to the dinner party this evening.

"Gin, you came to the other party and it was fine. This is no different." I tried to reason with her again but I saw her shaking her head. Sometimes I just didn't know what to do with Ginny. I looked to Pansy for help.

"Ginny look," Pansy stood behind Ginny and started to pin the rest of her hair up for her. "Mom and Dad love you, you're friends with the boys, and the boy's parents are going to love you too. Trust me. You belong here, love." Pansy had a way to make people feel very important and reassured of themselves. She also had the ability to do the exact opposite; I should know, I used to be on the receiving end of that gift a lot. "So get your ass in that dress and let's go." I just smiled as I watched Ginny do as she was told.

As much as I tried to reassure Ginny about tonight, I couldn't help but try and calm my own nerves. I hadn't seen Draco in almost a month. I wasn't sure where exactly we stood with each other. I wasn't sure if he considered me just a friend or something more. I knew it was probably just a stupid crush on my part and my over active teenage girl brain was making a bigger deal about everything. I just couldn't stop thinking of the way he hugged me that night on the balcony or the way he smiled, also what really threw me for a loop was the sign off on his letters. Was he really interested in me or was I just another girl? A part of me wanted to like the fact that he may like me but then there was the other part that told me he was the same ass that used to tease me. It wasn't right for us to be anything other than acquaintances. Even though it saddened me to think like this, I tried to hold onto it so I couldn't get hurt. I pushed all my feelings of lust or whatever they were aside and just focused on the friendship ones. I had to protect myself.

These were the things going through my head since I had read he was coming back. I had been mentally exhausted already without having the added Draco-stress on top of it. Pansy and I were training with our new powers trying to get them under control so that when we went back to school we would be able to blend in. Mother and Father want to keep it a secret until we can figure out what the rest of the prophecy is. Our training consisted of us basically having to re-learn all the spells that we know but having to learn how to control the force behind it. At first I when I would light my wand with a Lumos spell, the entire room light up to almost as bright as the sun. After a few days I was able to tone down the intensity to however dim or bright I required. Disarming spells were harder to master. Had I practiced on a live person, it would be likely that they could have died because of the force of the spell.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone thrust a silk dress into my hands. I looked at the black cocktail dress then back at Pansy and Ginny, waiting for me by the door, already dressed; Ginny in a deep purple strappy cocktail dress and Pansy in a soft pink one. They both had black pumps on as well. I quickly pulled my shirt and shorts off, not caring if the other two saw me, and slipped into my strapless dress and black pumps. My hair, thankfully, was already done; hanging in soft curls over my bare shoulders.

As we entered Malfoy Manor, I could feel my nerves sky rocket and I couldn't make sense of it. For Merlin's sake, it's just a boy. I've never reacted like this about any other boy. It seems that all my thoughts about trying not to care went out the window the minute I saw him. Narcissa and Draco are waiting just inside to greet us. It seems we arrived just after Theo and his family. They moved to the other room, and I could hear Blaise greet Theo. Narcissa greeted everyone with a kiss on the cheek, even Gin. Pansy gave her the 'I-told-you-so' look before smiling and hugging Draco. When I stepped up to Draco I was unsure if he would hug me. I gave him a small smile in welcome before he reached out to me and pulled me to him. I felt my heart beating against my chest at a speed that it had never before beat. I felt butterflies flying frantically in my stomach as his hands found the bare skin on my back once more. I knew then that I could never just think of him as a friend. I liked the boy that had made my life a living hell for almost 6 years and who may or may not join the darkest wizard of our time. I was screwed.

"It's good to see you, Hermione," He whispered in my ear. I shuddered as his breath tickled my skin. I was unable to speak and when I saw the look on his face, I guessed he knew why.

Dinner was the normal affair. The boys talked about their dealings in Paris and how they had gotten much accomplished but there was still a lot that needed to be done. The prophecy was talked about as well. Mum and Dad felt that they were in secure company and also felt that the others might be able to help as well. There was much speculation but no one was certain of what the prophecy really meant. Were Pansy and I meant to destroy the Dark Lord or were we just another threat to him because we had a lot of power? That was another question everyone had; where did the power come from? We surely didn't have it in our younger years. The whole ordeal was giving me a headache.

To add to the stress, I couldn't help but wonder if the Malfoy's, Zabini's and Nott's were for the light or the dark side. I knew that the Malfoy's, specifically Lucius Malfoy, ahd been a death eater but why were my parents so comfortable around him. These were questions I was too scared to ask. I was happy with the way my new life was going and I was scared that if I asked these questions and didn't like the answer then everything would be ruined. I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw the others stand to leave while the parents talked on, simply forgetting us. I followed the others out to the Malfoy gardens.

"I can't believe how warm it is tonight," Theo said taking off his dinner jacket, shortly followed by the other two boys. I couldn't help but notice how Draco rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt to his elbows. His arms were more muscular then I would have guessed and to say I was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement. I also took notice of the bare skin on his left forearm and smiled. He laughed as Blaise whispered something to him and Blaise in turn pushed Draco. Draco only laughed harder. He looked so carefree that he almost seemed like a different person. Had I seen this side of Draco years ago, I never would have thought him capable of saying all the mean and nasty things he did.

"Draco, let's go to the lake! I haven't been there in years." Pansy said with a look of excitement in her eyes. He turned his amused eyes to Pansy but he wasn't able to speak because Theo cut him off.

"Hold on, hold on. You two-" he pointed to Pansy and I, "-owe us a show of these new powers." Blaise nodded in agreement.

"That's right. You almost distracted me, Pans. Alright then, what's so special about these powers?" Draco said crossing his arms across his chest. He was standing next to Blaise and Theo, who also had their arms crossed. The three of them made a very good looking, very intimidating trio; this did not help my growing attraction to Draco. I don't think Harry and Ron ever looked that good or scary before. My mind started making comparisons between Draco and Ron. Draco was definitely more muscular, had more confidence (bordering on arrogance, which suited him well), and he was very attractive where Ron was tall and lanky, unsure of himself and also attractive. It was his second guessing hesitant nature that overpowered his looks though. I guess I'm attracted to confidence.

Pansy got my attention again and laughed a little at my glazed expression. She shrugged her shoulders to say 'why not'. I grabbed my wand from my bag and cast a simple lumos spell. The entire Malfoy garden lit up as if it were day time. After a few seconds I put the light out and turned back to the three guys. They seemed shocked but also confused.

"So, you're just super powerful then?" Theo asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Pretty much. All our magic has been amplified. We've been training to figure out how to control it." Pansy said as she blasted a nearby rock far into the surrounding forest.

"Just imagine what you could do to someone in a duel!" Blaise exclaimed, much to mine and Pansy's dismay. We had imagined it. We were pretty sure that we would be needing our powers to stop Voldemort but weren't sure that what we had would be enough.

"Well, let's not worry about that right now," Draco spoke up, his voice deep and disapproving as he started to walk away. "Let's get to the lake."

The walk to the lake wasn't far but we did have to go through a tiny forest to get there. I kept thinking back to the way Draco reacted when Blaise had mentioned Pansy and I in a duel. He seemed to want to change the subject and not talk about it anymore. I didn't know if it was because he didn't like the fact that Pansy or I could kick his ass now in a duel or because he didn't like the idea of Pansy and I in a duel. I couldn't figure him out.

As we started our trek through the woods Pansy, Gin, and I found that pumps were definitely not the shoes to be wearing. We ended up carrying the shoes the rest of the way, opting to go barefoot instead. When we finally arrived to the lake, our feet were dirty but it was somewhat liberating as well. I hadn't gone barefoot outside like this in years.

As I looked out over the water I was awestruck. The lake was small but had a beautiful waterfall on the far end, the stars and full moon was reflecting in the water. That was until there was a yell and then a huge splash, displacing the water and causing the reflection to blur. Blaise's head came back up and he was laughing along with the rest of us. We quickly transfigured our clothes to swim ware and jumped in after him.

**Draco**

We were in the water when it hit me, hard. I was floating there watching her slash water at Theo while he retaliated by slashing more water at her. Her laughter filled my ears and I knew I had never heard anything sweeter and probably never would. Her hair was soaking wet and sticking to her head and shoulders before floating in the water around her. Her eyes shone in the moon light and when they made eye contact with mine, my breath caught in my throat. I noticed her eyes soften when she looked at me and I felt my heart speed up. A million thoughts where flying through my head but the one that kept repeating itself was, 'she could be the one'.

I knew she probably could never fully forgive me for the things I put her through in the past but I knew I could never forgive myself if I let her go now. She seemed to warm up to me over the last month and a half. Our letters, if they were anything to go on, said that she at least liked me as a friend; but I want more than that.

I could have stared at her forever if she hadn't slashed water in my face. Had it been anyone else I would have waged war on them but it was her, with that amazing laugh and beautiful eyes. So instead I grabbed her by the shoulders and gently but firmly dunked her under. When she came back up she had a shocked but amused look on her face. I was so close to her now that I could see the water droplets on her eyelashes. Again my breath caught in my throat.

In a second her arms were wrapped around my neck and was wriggling her way onto my back. I felt her wrap her legs around my torso. I was very aware of our proximity and lack of clothing but I couldn't help but laugh along with her. She felt tiny on my back and I never realized how fragile she was until now. She was trying to blind me by putting her hands in my face. I started heading towards shore and out of the water. I knew this would cause her to remove her hands from my eyes and I also expected her to jump off my back. I wasn't helping to hold her at all. Instead of jumping down she moved her hands and arms so they were wrapped around my neck, clinging to my chest, and I felt her legs tighten around me. She was holding herself onto my back, both of us still laughing.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Draco," She spoke in my ear causing a shiver to go down my spine. I knew she felt it too but she didn't say anything. I had been so good at keeping my emotions to myself tonight but I couldn't help that reaction.

"Who said I want to get rid of you?" I turned my head slightly so I could see her. She looked beautiful. I suddenly got an idea, and began walking up to the waterfall. She quickly caught on.

"Draco, no!" I felt her tighten her grip on me causing me to laugh.

"Awe, come on. Aren't you supposed to have all that Gryffindor courage?"

"Draco! I'm afraid of heights!" She tried to jump down now but I expected this so I held onto her legs refusing to let her go. "Draco!" She growled one last time. I turned my head again to look at her. She was looking at the drop in front of us.

"It's ok; I've got you, love." She turned her eyes to me, most likely because of my name for her. I saw the scared look in her eye turn to confusion. I smirked at her before leaning in for a kiss. I didn't give her time to respond as I jumped off the ledge and into the water below. I heard her yell and if possible, tighter her grip on me again.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt the water rush around me engulfing me in its depths once more, pushing the kiss from my mind. I still clung to Draco's back out of fear. I cannot believe he actually jumped! He is going to pay for that. When we finally broke the surface I quickly let go of my hold on him and began hitting his back while trying to clear my airways. He began laughing and trying to shield himself from my weak attempts at bodily harm. After a few minutes of hearing his, and everyone else's laugh and being able to breathe again, I began laughing too.

I swam over to the shore and began hauling myself out of the water along with everyone else. An idea struck me and I hung back a little bit. It worked out perfectly as Draco was one of the last ones out of the water.

"Um, Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked in a quiet voice. I saw the others snicker at my request probably getting the wrong idea.

"Yeah sure." He answered a little cautiously. He was right to be. I waited for the others to get a little further before I began speaking. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to pull this off. Being a flirt wasn't something that I was ever any good at. I looked up shyly at him and saw that he was looking at me expectantly. I gathered all the courage I could and began speaking in a soft voice.

"You know Draco, I've never really seen this side of you and we've known each other for almost 11 years." I paused and he nodded, urging me to continue. "Well, I just wish I had seen this side of you a long time ago," I wasn't sure if my act was working but he seemed to bite.

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"Well, I…I really like it." I was looking down when I said this and slowly looked up at him, through my lashes. He seemed to be buying because he was leaning in towards me slightly. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned all the way up until I was just about an inch away from his mouth, I could hear his breathing become more labored. I stopped there and moved my mouth to his ear and whispered,

"Gotcha." I heard him growl, which elicited excitement in the pit of my stomach, as I took off running, laughter pouring from me. I heard him running and when I looked back he was only a few feet from me. I squealed and tried to speed up but he already had his arms snaked around my waist. All the noise caused the group to turn around and they were laughing at my predicament. He now had me pinned the ground. "Gin, Pans! Help!" I called to the girls.

"Sorry, Hermione, you engaged in a war with Draco. That's something that I will not get involved with again. I learned my lesson when I tried that." Pansy said while laughing and shaking her head.

"Yeah I have to agree 'Mione. Malofy isn't someone to mess with." Ginny called to me.

"I'm happy to see you finally recognize my talents, Red." Draco said while tickling my sides. I started wriggling around trying to get him off of me. He grabbed both my hands and was able to hold them over my head with just one of his hands. His other went back to my side to tickle me. I heard no other laughter or noise so I assumed the others had continued walking to the house.

"Please, Malfoy! Stop!" I cried in between laughs.

"I'm sorry, who are you addressing?" He had yet to stop and I knew what I had to do.

"Please…Draco." His fingers immediately stopped poking my sides but he didn't remove them completely. Instead his hand lightly gripped my hip, his thumb ghosting over my slightly exposed skin. My breath hitched; all laughter gone. "Draco," I hated how it came out as a whisper. I couldn't take my eyes off his grey ones. There was small smirk on his lips as he leaned in just like I had done just a few minutes ago, and whispered to me.

"You really shouldn't have started this, Hermione." As soon as he had leant in, he was gone; already walking up the house. I lay there in shock, unable to move. I was irked that he was continuing this 'war'. As far as I was concerned we were even before this little stunt. But even though I felt irritated, I also felt something else. My heart was racing still and I actually thought he was going to kiss me, and I would have let him. There were butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. I groaned and rolled over. As I pushed myself up, I noticed my legs were slightly wobbly from the 'encounter'. I felt the cold finally creep up my spine now that Draco was gone.

We finally arrived back home and I quickly went up to shower so the girls couldn't ask any questions about what happened with Draco. I thanked the heavens that I was able to get away from them. I needed time to think about what this whole Draco situation meant.

In the shower I let the hot water pour down my back. I knew that I was attracted to Draco but I wasn't sure how I felt about that. He has been someone that I have hated for years and now all of sudden I have feelings for him? Well, if I thought about it properly I guess I have always thought he was attractive, even if he was a prat. I have no idea what I'm going to do about this. I shouldn't even been concerned with him right now. I should be focused on getting control of my new powers. That was it; I'll focus on that and not even think about Draco.

PANSY

As soon as we arrived home Hermione bolted upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She had been acting strange since she got back inside at Malfoy manor. I wonder what Draco did to her? Ginny and I went upstairs and into our respective rooms to change. When I was done, I went to her room and sat on the bed.

"Ginny?" I began.

"Hmm?" She hummed to me as she was busy putting up her hair.

"Do you think Hermione likes Draco?" I was watching her expertly tie her hair back into a neat bun.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think so. She was acting weird at the manor tonight. I think that kiss Malfoy gave her really threw her for a loop. Do you think Draco likes her?"

"Yes. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh that much in one night. And Draco just doesn't go around kissing girls. He's actually really picky. I think it's a perfect match though."

"It would be very interesting." Ginny laughed as she laid on the bed next to me.

"How are you holding up with everything that happened? You know, your family and Potter and all that?" Even though Ginny and I had just recently been close I still felt like she was family.

"I'm hurting but I try not to think about it. It's mostly that my family gave up on me. Harry, he just, I don't know. We weren't really making any progress anyways. I cared for him sure, but I'm not sure that he felt the same."

"Well just know that you are always family here. And anyways, how are things going with Blaise? I figured he be trying to snog your face off already."

"He hasn't made a move yet." She shrugged her shoulders and looked disappointed. Stupid Blaise.

"Give him time, I know he really likes you." I gave her a smile before getting up. "Well, good night Gin. I have to get up early tomorrow to practice." I stuck my tongue out and she laughed and bid me good night as well. I got out of the shower and dressed and was about to slip into bed when I heard a tapping on the window. Who would be sending an owl to me this late? There were anxious knots in my stomach as I unlatched the window and two owls flew in.

The first I could tell was from Draco, the other I was unsure about. I decided to open the mysterious one first. I noticed the writing to be Harry's. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. I hadn't received and owl from him since this whole thing began.

Hermione,

I know you probably hate me right now but I want you to know that I still think of you like a sister. I realize that I was harsh on you when you told us but it was a huge shock for me. I really want to talk to you in person about everything that happened and I really want you to be a part of my life again. Please, Hermione, consider it. Send word back when you figure it out.

Waiting,

Harry

I wasn't sure why he chose now to write to me. I wasn't sure if I fully believed him. I wanted to but it almost seemed too easy. Just write a letter and forget all the things that happened. I was confused and didn't want to think about it; also the letter from Draco was now weighing in my hands. I ripped open the Malfoy seal and began reading.

Hermione,

I know you just left the manor but I never got the chance to see you off properly; stupid Blaise and his crazy ideas. Anyways, I just got word that the Order is up to something. No, I'm not a member but I do have my sources. That source says that it has something to do with you and Pansy. Our parents know about it but I just had to warn you now. My understanding is that they are going to try to harness your powers and use it how they see fit. This could be dangerous for you two, the only way to harness power is too kill drain the person of their life. You need to be careful; I don't want anything to happen to you.

Love,

Draco

I was shocked at the words that he wrote that I had to read them twice. Was this why Harry was writing to me now? Was he just trying to use me? It is a new low if that's what he really is doing.

I decided to hold off on writing Harry back. I needed to talk this over with Mom and Dad first. They'll know what to do. I did, however, write Draco back.

Draco,

What is Blaise up to now?

Thank you for the warning. I actually just received a letter from Harry asking to meet. I can't believe that he would be ok with something like that, or Dumbledore. I give you my word though that I will be careful. I'm shocked that you are so concerned for me haha but it is not unwelcome. Anyways off to bed, big training day tomorrow. Good night Draco!

With love,

Hermione

I sent the owl off and climbed into bed. I left the window open to create a slight draft but not ten minutes later something else decided to enter my room. I lit up my wand and saw Draco's owl standing on the foot of my bed. I smiled as he came closer and held the letter out for me. After I had the letter the bird hooted and flew away. With the light from my wand I read the letter.

Good night, love.

He didn't sign it but he didn't have too. I knew his writing by heart now. With a smile on my face I placed the letter and my wand on the night stand and cuddled under the blankets. Even as my eyes drifted closed I could still feel the smile upon my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy! I got promoted at work so I've been working nonstop lately. I finally got a few minutes in between work and school that I actually felt inspired to write. It's not long but I hope to have more time later this week to get another chapter out to you! Thank you to everyone who's been with me this long!**

We ended training around 4 o'clock and Pansy and I were exhausted. Father had us practicing every spell we knew multiple times so we could control every little aspect. He wants us to be able to control the amount of strength we put into our spells. It's not easy either. It takes great control and endurance to constantly use the amount of magic Pansy and I did this morning. Currently we were both lying in the cool grass resting.

"So what happened with your letter to Potter? Are you going to meet him?" Pansy asked from beside me. It was one of the rare times that we had alone and weren't training. Usually our friends had found us by now. I had talked to father about the Harry situation and he thought it was best for me to meet with Harry and see what it is that he wants. For all we know, Harry could know nothing about the Order's plan and just really want to talk to me. If that's the case then we may be able to suede Harry away from the Order. This is where my hopes lie. I didn't want to think that Harry could actually want to destroy me just to use my powers.

"Father wants me to meet him."

"Alone?"

"No, Harry said he is bringing Ron so Father wants me to bring Draco. Even after all the power I have, Father still thinks I need a body guard." I really didn't mind Draco's presence it was just the fact that Father didn't trust me. And also the reaction I was going to get from Harry and Ron when they saw me with him.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt. And neither do I. Or Draco. Although, I don't know why I'm not going, after all our power is greatest when we're together."

"That's why you aren't coming," I laughed. "If something did happen at this little meeting and I was captured then they would only be half way there. They can't harness all the power without you as well. We can't make it too easy for them."

"Oh, right." She looked sheepish. "Do you really think Potter would do that to you?"

"Merlin, I hope not." I stood and offered my sister a hand as well. "Time to get ready." We began walking back to the house arm in arm.

"Where are you meeting them?"

"Some little obscure restaurant in Diagon Ally."

I was left alone for an hour while I showered and dressed. My thoughts were going a million miles per hour and the knots in my stomach wouldn't release. I was so anxious about this meeting that I almost forgot to put on my underwear. I wore black jeans with a gray knit tee shirt and a black button up jacket. I decided on flats incase anything did happen, I didn't want to be stuck in heals. There was a knock on my door before Pansy and Ginny entered.

"You ready Sis?" Pansy asked hesitantly. I knew she didn't want me to go. She was probably just about as nervous as I was.

"As I'll ever be." I grabbed my jacket with one last look in the mirror.

"Draco is already here waiting for you. He won't let anything bad happen 'Mione." Ginny's hand in mine was reassuring.

"Do you want me to tell them anything?" I asked her. She knew exactly what I meant because she had a sad glint in her eye.

"I doubt they'll ask." I squeezed her hand and attempted a smile for her. We reached the bottom of the stairs and I could see Draco talking with Father in hushed tones. They looked very suspicious in the way they were huddled. Like there were trying to block everyone else out. Mother was no were to be seen though.

"There you are darling. You're going to be late if you don't hurry." Father grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Good luck, sweetheart." He let me go and turned to Draco. "Keep her safe."

"Of course," Draco nodded his head. It was weird to see him interact with my Father. He seemed so mature and formal. "Hermione?" He extended his hand to me and as soon as I took it I could feel the tightening of apparition.

We landed just across the street from the restaurant. It wasn't very busy inside, only a few people could be seen. It was cold outside. One hour really can make a difference. I felt Draco's thumb trace the back of my hand and I shivered. Because of him or the cold weather, I wasn't sure.

"Relax, Hermione. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." His voice was low and his eyes were piercing. I felt myself relax slightly, until he started walking across the street with me in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

** Yikes! Sorry sorry sorry. I can't even being to tell you what's been going on in my life because you probably wouldn't believe it. But here it is. SORRY! :0**

The restaurant was dark inside but warm to which I was thankful. Draco still had hold of my hand as he led me to a table in the back corner. I could see that Harry and Ron were already there and had already ordered drinks. I was too anxious to even notice them when we first entered so it was a good thing that Draco was here. They looked anxious themselves and upon seeing Draco, very angry. They stood as we got closer.

"What's he doing here?" Ron blurted out a little too loudly, some of the other patrons of the restaurant cast their eyes upon us. We must have been a sight to see too. Harry Potter and his two best friends and known enemy Draco Malfoy, except one said best friend was holding hands with said enemy. It must have looked very strange to anyone who didn't know what was going on.

"Keep your voice down, Weasley. Potter saw fit to bring a body guard, a poor choice in my opinion, so Hermione chose to bring me. If that's problem then we can leave right now." He moved his eyes from Ron to Harry as he spoke telling Harry that he had no problem leaving this sad excuse of a meeting. I also didn't miss that he said I chose to bring him. The decision wasn't really up to me, although I didn't mind his presence and it did comfort me that he was here.

"Not at all Malfoy. Please, ignore Ron." I could tell it was hard for Harry to say this so whatever he wanted to tell me, it must be important. "Hermione, is there any way we could talk, you know alone?"

"No Harry. You heard Draco. Say whatever it is you have to say." I was uncomfortable and Ron was sending me death glares from across the table. He was obviously opposed to coming here.

"Ok, well, we know about your powers, Hermione. We know what they can do. This could be the answer. Dumbledore says that it could eliminate the Voldemort!" He paused and I could help but feel relieved. He didn't want to steal my powers. How silly of me to think that! How stu-"But Dumbledore doesn't think that your powerful enough to do it on your own so he wants to harness your power, kind of like a weapon, so that he can use his skill to kill Voldemort. Isn't that great?" Harry finished with a smile. My brow furrowed and I could feel Draco squeezing my hand under the table.

"Harry, you stupid selfish git! The only way to 'harness' someone's power is to drain them of it. To kill them, Harry. And it wouldn't just be me. I'm only half of the puzzle piece you idiot! You think Dumbledore is so high and mighty? He is ready to kill innocent people just so he can have the glory of having taken down the darkest wizard of all time. Well you can tell that old geezer that I'm not about to die for his glory and that he is dead wrong about my powers. I have more control over them then he could ever hope to have had. So run along, Potter. Run back to your master. We are done here." By the time I was done I was standing with both my hands on the table, leaning in. I was talking in a low menacing voice and I could tell that I had struck horror into both of them by the look in their eyes. There was a lot more that I wanted to say to them but I decided the less they knew, the better. "Come on Draco. Let's go home." I glared one more time at the two boys I use to call best friends before turning and leaving with Draco in tow.

I took Draco's had when we got outside and apparated to a hillside just outside the small village we were in. I wasn't ready to go home yet. I needed to cool off and let everything sink in. I could hear the waves crashing somewhere beneath us on the shore but the darkness swallowed any possibility of being able to see anything. I could hear Draco walk up beside me and look out over what would be the seaside. I took a deep breath and tasted the salt that was on the air.

I was right. Harry Potter wanted to offer me up to our old headmaster so that he could essentially kill Pansy and I, just so he could kill the Dark Lord himself. Even if Harry didn't know that Dumbledore needed to kill us, he still had no faith in me what so ever. Was I not called the Brightest Witch of Our Age? Did I not rank number one in all our classes at school? Why did he think I couldn't learn how to harness a new power? Just because Dumbledore said so? So much for best friends having any faith in me. I looked at Draco, who was looking at me like I was about to explode.

"Can you believe them? How selfish can they be? Just offering me up like bait like that?" If he was going to expect it then I wasn't going to hold back.

"What do you expect? They've been doing it for years?" I looked at him questioningly. "Well, kind of. They use you, love. They used you for homework, for the tri-wizard tournament, and anything else they were too lazy to lift a finger for. They take everything they can from you."

"Well not anymore. Screw them and screw Dumbledore and his greed for power." I turned from the endless crashing of the waves and began pacing. "They will not strip me of what's rightfully mine. And Pansy's. And they will definitely not take my life without thinking I'd go down without some kind of fight. They are dead wrong. If I have to, I will take out Voldemort, then go after Dumbledore's sorry ass and anyone who stands in my way." I could tell Draco was a little unnerved by my last statement but by the look in his eyes I could also tell he was excited.

"Hermione," He had his hands resting on my shoulders to stop my pacing; I would have been irritated had it not been the way he was looking at me. The intensity radiating from his grey eyes was enough to make my knees go weak. "Dumbledore, or any of his minions, are not going to be able to touch you or Pansy. Trust me. No one, including myself, is going to let that happen. And I know that should you decide to wage war on the crazy old man, no matter if it is still necessary or not, I will be the first person there to back you up. I know that you lost your friends, probably for good tonight, but we have work to do and we can't let this stop us. If anything, this should motivate you more. Prove that you can kick some ass like I know you can."

"Of course you know I can, I kicked yours in third year." I had a playful smile on my lips. There was something about his little speech and the way he was holding me that calmed my worries. He clouded my mind with images of himself. At this point in time I was remembering how I slapped him when we were thirteen, but still, all I could think about was him. I saw his brow relax and his usual smirk return. He lightly shoved me away from him, a small laugh, which I imagine he was trying very hard to conceal, escaping from his lips. "Ugh!" I shoved him back, my physical strength not even close to matching his, so my strenuous effort just made him laugh more when he only fell back one step. That egged me on. I kept pushing him now, laughter coming from both of us. Eventually he grabbed both my hands to stop my little tirade. He effectively spun me around so my back was to his chest, my arms crossed over my own chest, and my wrists still in is grasp. "Draco!"

"Well, what do you expect? I can only take so much from a little pygmy puff like you." His breathe tickled my neck and cheek as he spoke.

"Pygmy puff!" I fought against him, trying to get my wrists free. "Malfoy!"

"Back to Malfoy already? What a shame." His grip tightened, but not to the point of pain. Eventually we both became still. With the new tightening Draco just exerted, I was flush against him. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I wasn't sure if he was echoing my stillness or if he felt it too. I turned my head slightly to the right to peek at him and I felt his breathe hitch. He must have felt the heat also. His grip loosened around my wrists. I knew at this point if I wanted to free myself from his grasp it wouldn't be hard at all. But instead of unwrapping Draco's fingers from my wrists, I turned my head just a little bit more to the right. I need to see more of his face. It was hard to see him because he was now leaning his forehead into my head. I closed my eyes trying to process the feeling that I had coursing through me. I felt like my body was on fire but I also felt like if I had to move I couldn't. All I could feel was Draco's chest and his breathe on my neck which was giving me chills. I knew I wanted him to kiss me at that point. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. I turned my head just a little bit more so that should he so be inclined to lean down and kiss me, he could.

"Draco…" I whispered. He knew exactly what I was asking for and willingly gave it to me. His lips were gently at first, soft. I could feel myself moving up to my tip toes so that I could press my lips closer to his. His left hand then released mine and came to cradle my head and that's when his tongue began asking for entrance. I couldn't reach him properly though. I now had to untangle my arms and turn myself around. At first Draco seemed to think I was rejecting him but as I pulled his head back down towards mine I saw his grin. His arms encircled my waist and mine wrapped around his neck as I allowed his tongue to intertwine with mine. After a few minutes, we stopped and he rested his forehead against mine, both our breathing labored. I knew that something needed to be said, but at the moment I couldn't speak.


End file.
